


This Isn't How It Works

by icegirl99



Series: You Love Him [9]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 02:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Things look okay for Papa and his Cardinal the next morning but then Sister Imperator ruins things.





	This Isn't How It Works

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was going to explore more of Copia's past with this part but I didn't do that. This part wrote itself. I worked on it for a couple of days. I'm thinking we will get to Papa's past before we explore more of Copia's past. But we will see. Hoping to have the next part written and up soon.

The bright early morning sunlight stirred Papa from his sleep. The curtains had been left open all night. Groaning, he shifted slightly, trying not to wake the man sleeping on his chest. He wanted to get up to close them so he could go back to sleep but he was pinned to the bed. Papa nudged Copia slightly, hoping that he would just roll off of him. The Cardinal didn't but moved far enough to the side that Papa was able to slide out of the bed. 

Standing up and stretching slightly, Papa walked over to the windows and pulled the blackout curtains over them. Once the room was dark he began to remove his wrinkled and tear-stained suit. He left his underclothes on; a pair of boxers and a white t-shirt. 

After draping his clothes across the back of a chair, Papa moved back towards the bed and began to pull back the blankets. Copia stirred beside him when he climbed into the sheets. "Papa?" the Cardinal muttered sleepily. Copia's eyes drifted open and he lifted his head. 

"Good morning my sweet Copia," Papa smiled and leaned over to place a kiss to Copia's forehead. 

"Morning?" Copia sounded confused and began to push himself into a sitting position.

Papa chuckled lightly. "Yes, Cardinal," Papa replied. "I closed the curtains before returning to your bed." 

Papa watched as the confused look on his Cardinal's face switched to one of panic. "We have to work," Copia said suddenly and scrambled off the bed. "Papa we're going to be late. You have to go get clean clothes." Copia started to pull off his own clothes. When Papa didn’t move from the bed Copia seemed to get agitated even more. "What are you doing Papa? We can't stay in bed. We're going to be late." Copia started pacing. 

With a concerned glance, Papa climbed out of the bed and walked over to the Cardinal. He wrapped his arms around Copia tightly and rested his chin on Copia's shoulder. "Copia," Papa whispered soothingly. "It is alright, we do not have to work right now." Copia's body was rigid under his arms. Papa almost pulled away, afraid that Copia hadn't wanted to be touched. "It is early. We have time." The Cardinal sighed and relaxed into Papa's embrace. 

"Well that's a relief," Copia said. "I thought maybe we overslept. I did not set an alarm." He turned and wrapped his arms around his Pope. "I am sorry about last night Papa," 

Papa smiled sadly and brought a hand up to caress Copia's cheek. "No more apologies sweet Copia," Papa said looking into the Cardinal's eyes. "Nothing of this is your fault." 

"I know," Copia muttered, biting his lip. Papa could tell he was fighting tears. 

"Sometimes it helps to hear that though, yes?" Papa replied. 

Copia nodded. "I can't help the thoughts, Papa," he said quietly. A single tear ran down his cheek. Papa wiped it away gently and Copia let out a whimper before looking away in shame. "You shouldn't have to see me like this." 

Papa tilted his head, seeking his Cardinal's tear-filled mismatched eyes. "Half dressed?" Papa asked with a small chuckle. He was attempting to lighten the mood in hopes of seeing a smile on Copia's beautiful face. He glimpsed a small grin appear on the Cardinal's lips. Papa grinned and began to soothingly rub Copia’s back. 

“Crying,” Copia replied, sniffling. 

“Do not worry yourself with that dear Cardinal,” Papa replied. He brought a hand up to Copia’s face, gently tilting his chin up so that he could look into Copia’s eyes. “May I kiss you, my sweet Copia?” The Cardinal nodded and Papa leaned forward. He softly brushed his lips against Copia’s in a light, tender kiss. Papa felt his Cardinal tighten his grip on him and sway slightly. Copia pulled back and Papa saw that he was sobbing uncontrollably. Papa felt his heart flutter and his stomach drop. “Was that not what you wanted?” he asked, concerned. He brought a hand up and stroked Copia’s hair, the Cardinal dropped his head onto Papa’s chest.

“I-I...I wanted it,” Copia cried. “I want you, Papa,” he sighed, voice muffled. “I love you.” Copia lifted his head and locked eyes with his Pope. 

“I love you too Copia,” Papa replied, his Cardinal’s eyes were wide and glassy. “Come to bed with me, dear Cardinal. You need more rest.” He took a small step backward, still allowing Copia to hold onto him and guided him into the bed. 

Once Copia was settled, Papa climbed in with him and wrapped his arms around him. The Cardinal laid his head on Papa’s chest and listened to Papa’s steady breathing. It calmed him slightly. Papa began to pet his hair lightly. “My head hurts,” Copia sighed miserably. 

“Would you like me to get you something to help with that?” Papa asked quietly and felt Copia wrap his arms around him tightly. 

“No, I will sleep it off.” Copia didn’t need to reply, Papa could tell by the way the Cardinal held onto him that he didn’t want Papa to get up. 

“I am not going anywhere Copia,” Papa assured him. “I won’t leave you unless you wish it so.” Copia relaxed his grip and inhaled deeply. “Now let’s get some sleep, eh?” Papa said as he shifted to get more comfortable. He pulled the blankets up to cover them. The Cardinal nodded and moved up so that he could give Papa a quick kiss.

~*~

The second time Papa was awakened, it was by his cell phone ringing from his jacket pocket. “Fuck,” he muttered and looked down at Copia. He was waking as well; he lifted his head from Papa’s shoulder and rolled off him. 

"Is that your phone?" Copia asked sleepily. He obviously had no idea how long they had slept for.

"Yes." Sighing from the loss of his Cardinal’s weight, Papa tossed aside the blankets and climbed out of the bed. He made no attempt to run towards the chair to dig through his pockets for the phone. Eventually, he made his way over and pulled it out. He saw that it was Sister Imperator. Papa groaned and hit the end call button. He knew they were late for work but he didn’t care. 

“Who was it?” Copia asked as he pushed himself up with one arm. He looked groggy and only half awake. 

Papa briefly considered not saying anything but he knew the Cardinal would keep asking if he didn’t tell him. “It was Imperator,” Papa replied, slipping the phone back into his jacket and returning to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed beside Copia and raked a hand over his face, sighing. He looked at Copia warily. The Cardinal let out his own sigh and pulled his arm out from under himself, flopping face-first back onto the mattress. 

Papa's phone rang again. Both looked in the direction of the chair but neither made a move to grab it. After the fourth ring, Copia spoke. "Don't you think you better answer that?" His voice was muffled but Papa could tell he was awake now.

"No," Papa said, there was a slight unintentional bitterness in his tone. "She's only wanting to give me more transcripts. I'm done with this bullshit." 

"It would be transcripts for us, not just you," Copia pointed out. Papa scowled at his jacket on the chair when he heard his text message notification go off. "You better answer her," the Cardinal said. "She will come looking for you."

"She already has," Papa said, he was agitated and the bitterness was back. "That is why she is calling. She has gone up to my room and found I was not there." Finally, he rose up from the bed and went to retrieve his phone. He looked at it and set it down on Copia's dresser. "She will come here next." He grabbed his pants and began to pull them on. Papa looked over at his Cardinal. "I will go to deal with it. I do not want her knocking on your door." He did up his pants and grabbed the suit jacket. 

Copia sat up and moved to the edge of the bed. "I'm going with you," he said and got up to move over to his dresser to start getting dressed as well. 

"Do not bother," Papa said, buttoning his wrinkled and dirty jacket. "I said I would deal with it and that is what I am going to do." The Cardinal sighed and slammed a dessert drawer shut. 

"You know this isn't how this works right?" Copia said a little angrily. 

"How what works?" Papa asked. 

"I didn't just open up to you about my childhood to have you just get angry with me because you're pissed off at Imperator," Copia looked at him, anger flashed in his eyes. 

Papa sighed. "I'm not angry with you, Cardinal," Papa said. It was mostly true. He'd rather Copia not accompany him to see Imperator. Papa had plans to put the work off until Copia was feeling better. He didn't want to fight with Copia about this but he knew his Cardinal would avoid conflict as much as possible when it came to work. He would kiss Imperator's ass if she'd let him. Papa sighed again. 

"I think you are," Copia snapped. "I'm not going to entertain your bullshit, Emeritus." Papa opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by his phone again. "You better fucking answer that," Copia muttered as he went over to the bed and flung himself down onto it.

Papa rolled his eyes and picked it up. "Hello, Sister," he said, rather calmly. Copia shook his head, as he listened to Papa's smooth voice, he envied that man's ability to just act as if nothing was going on. 

"Where the hell are you, Emeritus?" came the reply. 

Papa grinned. "I was just about to come and find your beautiful face," he lied, laying on the heavy charm. Maybe it would make her less angry with him. 

"Do not lie to me, Papa," she replied sternly, Papa could almost hear the scowl in her voice. "Your charms don't work on me. I want you down in my office in ten minutes after you clean yourself up from whoever's bed you just rolled out of." 

"Yes Sister," Papa said, heavy on the sarcasm. He continued, now speaking in a normal tone. "No need to wait ten minutes. I will come now." He didn't wait for her to reply, he hit the end call button. Papa moved over to the bed and sat down beside Copia. 

His text notification went off again, it said 'and find and bring Cardinal Copia with you.' Papa rolled his eyes and slipped the phone back into his pocket. "What does she want now?" Copia groaned, covering his face with his hands.

"She wants me to bring you with me," Papa said, he glanced at Copia. 

"You will not let me go, will you?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't need you kissing her ass, Cardinal," Papa snapped. He wanted to leave, it was best if he didn't take out his frustrations on Copia. He couldn't control his emotions at the moment.

"Is that what you think I do?" Copia asked angrily. He pushed himself up and turned to look at Papa. 

"No," Papa said. "I do not think it. I know it. If you chose to give in to her bullshit than so be it Copia. Me, I am done with this tedious work." He stood up. "I'm leaving, I will not sit here and argue with you anymore, Cardinal," he said and moved towards the door. "If you feel the need, I will be in my office after I see Imperator and go shower and change." Papa yanked open the door and left.


End file.
